in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaidenstyle/Backup Backdown
Jaiden's noticed her files are all gone! It's not a sudden reformatting, however: regardless of how ridiculous it may sound, someone's stolen her hard drive! (Yes, even the backups!) In response, Jaiden enlists the help of her friends to help find her hard drives and bring this hard disk drive-napper to justice. Cast * Jaiden Animations * Rebecca Parham * James (Theodd1sout) * Tony (TonyVToons) * Dark Jaiden * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Blue Ocean * TBA PeaVZ108 * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Dark Green Shadow * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel Story It's 8:00 AM. The alarm clock rings, and a drowsy Jaiden wakes up and tries to turn it off. It doesn't work, and it still rings. *'Jaiden: '...w-what? Jaiden turns it off again, but it still doesn't work. *'Jaiden: '''The frick?! ''Jaiden keeps trying to turn it off. It's not doing anything! She keeps trying until she eventually gets annoyed and unplugs it. She leaves her room and heads downstairs for breakfast, but not before doing one last thing. *'Jaiden:' ...Blizzard Blast! A high-pressure blast of snow slowly freezes the alarm clock until it is covered in solid ice. At the dining room, Jaiden prepares everything for breakfast. She pours bird food into Ari's foodbowl, but she ends up overfilling it. *'Jaiden: '''Ugh...sorry Ari... ''Jaiden takes a seat and pours her bowl with Frosty Fluffs, and ends up overfilling it again. She then pours milk, and ends up overfilling the bowl yet again. She then slams her face into it, both shaking the table and startling Ari. *'Jaiden: '(muffled) ...Ari, I don't think this day's gonna be great. *'Ari:' (tweets, translation: ...Yeah, I can see that.) (tweets twice: Hey, at least there's more food!) Jaiden then lifts her head out of the cereal bowl. She pours the milk out of the bowl and into the trash can, instead of a nearby cup like she intended to, and pours coffee into her cereal instead. After eating her breakfast and washing her face, she turns on her computer. It doesn't work. *'Jaiden: '...What? Why doesn't it work...? Jaiden tries turning on the computer again. It still doesn't work. Jaiden removes the case to see if there is anything wrong, and discovers a horrible realization. *'Jaiden:' My hard drive's gone! Jaiden rushes to a shelf labeled "Backups and Spare Hard Drives" and opens it. It's empty. *'Jaiden: '''Aaah! My backups! They're also gone! Wha-wh-who did this?! '' '' (group-calls her friends) Guys? Guys?! Oh, hey guys! Okay, now listen up. I'm having an emergency right now! It may seem farfetched, but it's true. My hard drive was stolen! My backups as well! Can you please help me out? Whoa, really? Thanks! (ends the group-call) ''After a few minutes of waiting, the doorbell rings. Jaiden rushes to the door...but not before doing one last thing. *'Jaiden:' Blizzard Blast. A high-pressure blast of snow slowly freezes the computer until it is covered in solid ice. Cut to the living room. Jaiden and her friends as well as some members of the Locked Room Gang have arrived. *'James:' W-w-w-wait. So what you're saying is, someone stole your hard drive. *'Jaiden:' Yes. *'James:' And your backups too. *'Jaiden:' (nodding her head) ''Mm-hmm. *'Blast: That's terrible! Who could've done something like that? *'Alice: '''Couldn't it just be lost? Perhaps you put it somewhere else and you don't remember? *'Jaiden: Nope. Yesterday, my hard drive was intact, and my backups were still laying there in my shelf probably catching dust and cobwebs or something. *'Blast: '''Someone had to steal it! *'Alice: '''Well, are there any clues to consider at least? Shout-outs to other media * TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloElducal Category:Jaidenstyle